koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Big Zam
MA-08 Big Zam (MA-08 ビグ・ザム) is a destructive Mobile Armor, or giant Mobile Suit, built by the Zeon forces during the One Year War. Big Zam is created with the hopes of embodying the mightiest attack power and defenses. Though this bipedal weapon has no arms, it's equipped with ruinous firepower to compensate. Its giant mega particle gun has the capacity of sinking any spaceship within its trajectory. Combined with its other artillery, the mecha is capable of shooting down its foes with a lethal 360 radius. Its weaponry favors overpowering others in long ranged encounters. The claws may be launched as projectiles to counter enemies who try to close the distance. One of its prominent features is its large I-Field Generator, a shield that defends it from other beam attacks built to last for twenty minutes. It negated a wave of shots from an entire Federation star fleet; its armor plating is sturdy as well as a Ball's cannon had no effect on it. If not for Sleggar and Amuro's joint attack, it's possible that the mecha could have wiped out the entire Federation fleet during its launch. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : , , , : A series of high-reaching kicks, ending in a vaulting kick and landing on its feet, dealing additional damage with its shockwave. : : Fires its main mega particle beam cannon in a sweeping motion :SP: : Briefly squats as it fires its particle cannons on its torso before hopping into the air and spins counter-clockwise while firing its main mega particle cannon, sweeping the floor with a large concentrated beam of energy. Fighting Style Playable version Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn allows players the chance to pilot the Mobile Armor for themselves. Non-playable version Players will encounter this MA during space and surface conflicts. When Big Zam attacks opponents, in space it will either: #pinch both legs downward to snatch allies below it. It then throws a captured ally far away from it. #charge forward with cockpit to bash aerial allies. #kick with one of its legs. Allies who are hit are sent faraway from MA. #fire three shots from giant gun. #perform a kick forward before hovering upwards with a spinning kick. It then fires from its giant gun. #perform two kicks forward before firing from all guns. Charges its giant gun and fires. It hovers upwards during the assault and spins in a circle three times. Wide radius attack. #create a shockwave to blow back allies. Its mannerisms change slightly for the surface to include: #damaging stomps as it walks forward. Allies near its feet will be damaged. #stomps at one spot multiple times. Highly damaging and dangerous on harder difficulties #a ramming charge forward before smashing the ground for its landing. Allies in the air will be hit by its charge while allies on the ground will be wounded as it stops. Players can use Smash Attacks (held ) or SP Attacks ( ) to locate Big Zam's weak spots. The MA may have its head cannon and legs disabled due to SP Attacks or multi-hitting combos. In the third title, its weak spots are specific joints on its legs and cockpit, which are revealed to players as glowing red points along its body. Space battles have been removed so players will always encounter Big Zam in terrestrial combat. It only powers down once the Chance Gauge is filled by repeatedly attacking it, and Big Zam has been powered up significantly. Big Zam's actions have also changed slightly in the third title. It may now attack by: #kicking to the front once. #performing a spinning kick. #spinning once to fire from giant gun three times. #firing from all of its artillery at once. #moving. Its feet creates damaging shockwaves as they land on the surface. #creating a shockwave to blow back allies. *'Mannerisms' - Slow. Mainly sticks to kicking until it loses life. Impossible to guard shots from guns (breaks guard on first impact and wounds allies with secondary shots). *'Appearance in Official Mode' - Amuro's first Official Mode (age 15), fourth mission - Big Zam's Last Stand. *'Appearance in History Mission' - Fourth mission in the Mobile Suit Gundam History Mission series. To unlock this series of History Missions, complete the third mission in Those who Understand original story arc. Big Zam is a relatively simple MA opponent in space. Rather than being a dangerous threat, it's more like a floating mass with many weak points and openings. Learning Big Zam's movements may be tricky for beginners, but the kinks for its attacks are simple with practice. All of Big Zam's kicking attacks are sluggish and easy to anticipate. Its main threat lies with its plentiful amount of cannons as these are quick and powerful if they hit. If it fires from its guns, it may be wise for sub or mass-produced Mobile Suits to dash away as far away as possible to avoid getting hit. The damaging giant gun can be disabled by blowing apart Big Zam's mouth piece. Taking the part down provides an additional chance to attack since it will be unable to fire from it. The feat is easy to perform with Gundam type models, but it may be too risky with sub Mobile Suits. Breaking apart its legs is a safe way to power down Big Zam. However, Big Zam poses a greater threat on the surface since it can hurt allies just by moving. It also gains a significant speed boost and can navigate through fields with surprising haste. Beware its feet at all times as they will always hurt unassuming allies. The impact can be guarded, but it may become perilous for sub or mass-produced Mobile Suits if they are stuck in a corner within the range of Big Zam's artillery. On the plus side, the speed of its gunnery is slightly hampered due to Big Zam's need to brace itself for each firing. Keep track of these small openings while attacking its legs from behind the MA. Since its legs are heavily fortified in the third game and are difficult to destroy, it's easier to breach the MA's defenses with jumping combos to its head. Unlicensed MS may fare better against Big Zam in the third title since they are equipped with extra air attacks. Boost attacking during aerial combos (i.e.: R1, , , -> , , , ...) and well timed SP attacks weaken Big Zam's armor rating at a better pace than filling up the Chance Gauge. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Mobile Suits